My Life isn't That Easy At All
by Daun Kemanggi
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, seorang Slayer terkuat yang menjadi cahaya harapan untuk umat manusia diminta untuk bersekolah di Little Garden. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai orang yang culun, apakah dia bisa menikmati kehidupannya menjadi seorang siswa dan menemukan cara agar bisa memusnahkan Savage? Atau malah sebaliknya?
1. Ketika aku didaftarkan...

**My Life isn't That Easy At All**

 **Disclaimer** :

Karakter dalam cerita ini murni hanya pinjaman.

 **Summary** :

Naruto Namikaze, seorang _Slayer_ terkuat yang menjadi cahaya harapan untuk umat manusia diminta untuk bersekolah di _Little Garden_. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai orang yang culun, apakah dia bisa menikmati kehidupannya menjadi seorang siswa dan menemukan cara agar bisa memusnahkan _Savage_? Atau malah sebaliknya?

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Chapter 1**

"Uh, bisa kau ulang lagi alasanmu tadi? Sepertinya telingaku agak bermasalah."

Remaja berambut pirang jabrik itu memasang ekspresi aneh di wajahnya ketika menatap pria paruh baya yang ada di depannya, jauh-jauh datang ke Inggris hanya untuk menjemputnya. Padahal jelas-jelas dia masih bertugas disana.

"Yah, aku memintamu untuk bersekolah di _Little Garden_. Kami ingin menunjukan bahwa umat manusia memiliki kesempatan besar untuk menang melawan _Savage_ karena adanya dirimu, maka dari itu kami mohon kau mau menerimanya."

Pria itu menundukan kepalanya kearah remaja yang ada di depannya sebagai kesungguhan dari permintaannya, tak peduli siapa yang lebih tua disana tapi demi mendapatkan persetujuan dari remaja di depannya, dia akan melakukan apapun.

Sementara yang dimintai permintaan hanya bisa menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Jujur, sebenarnya dia agak pusing karena kurang tidur. Ini disebabkan banyaknya aktivitas _Savage_ akhir-akhir ini hingga tugasnya tak habis-habis sampai dini hari tadi dan entah ads angin apa pria itu datang dan mengatakan utusan dari _Little Garden_. Ini sungguh mengejutkan dan merepotkan secara bersamaan.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Tentu saja, aku -bukan kami yakin dengan keputusan kami."

Remaja itu menghela napasnya pelan saat mendengar jawaban pria paruh baya itu dan tak tahu harus berbicara, dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Baiklah jika kalian yakin, aku tak bisa memberikan jawaban 'Tidak' padamu."

Raut wajah senang tercetak jelas di wajah pria paruh baya itu setelah memdapatkan jawaban yang cukup memuaskan.

"Terima kasih sudah menerima permintaan kami."

Remaja pirang itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dari Pesawat Pengangkut yang menjemputnya itu, dia sedikit merendahkan penglihatannya dan melihat pulau berjalan yang mengapung di tengah lautan yang luas di bawahnya.

Ya, itulah _Little Garden_.

Dia rasa namanya sama sekali tak sesuai dengan ukurannya.

"Tapi aku memiliki persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi."

Ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba, jangan harap memanggilnya tiba-tiba kesini itu gratis.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Whoa, pulaunya benar-benar besar."

Ucap pemuda pirang dengan rambutnya yang sekarang sudah klimis bahkan sinar matahari juga terpantulkan darisana, memakai kacamata bulat yang lumayan besar disusul dengan seragam berwarna hijau yang merupakan seragam resmi Akademi _Little Garden_. Yah, penampilannya layaknya murid culun.

"Apa benar tak apa-apa jika kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" tanya pria paruh baya yang ada di belakangnya, sebenarnya dia agak tak setuju jika itu menjadi persyaratan dari pemuda itu.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Jika aku memakai penampilan sebelumnya dan nama 'besar'ku, murid-murid itu pasti akan langsung takut. Setidaknya aku ingin melakukan pendekatan secara normal pada mereka," ucap pemuda itu dengab entengnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau yang berbicara. Oh ya, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini, jika kau mengikuti _GPS_ -nya kau pasti akan sampai di Akademi," ucap pria paruh baya itu yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada remaja pirang yang berdiri di depannya, tentunya landasan terbang itu menjadi saksi bisunya.

"Uh, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Aku berhutang padamu."

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, itu sudah tugasku."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, remaja itu meninggalkan pesawat yang membawanya serta landasan terbang itu kemudian mengikuti kemanapun _GPS_ itu mengarahkannya.

'Sekolah ya? Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan kegiatan itu? 8 tahun? Yah, sudah lama sekali.'

Dia sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa orang dan sepertinya orang-orang itu memang tak mengenalinya, jika dia berpenampilan seperti biasanya, mungkin orang-orang akan langsung mengenalinya. Ya, begini-begini juga dia cukup terkenal di seluruh dunia ini.

Sebenarnya dia juga manusia normal seperti yang lainnya, tapi karena kejadian _Savage_ ini, dia jadi punya sedikit kelebihan baik itu sesama manusia normal ataupun para _Slayer_.

Orang-orang memang terlalu melebih-lebihkan kekuatannya.

Pemuda pirang itu berhenti ketika penunjuk _GPS_ -nya itu berhenti tepat di titik dirinya berdiri kemudian dia berusaha menyamakan titik _GPS_ -nya dengan bangunan besar yang ada di depannya, sepertinya _GPS_ itu menuntunnya dengan benar. Buktinya banyak remaja yang berdiri dan berkumpul dengan memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, ternyata ini lebih banyak daripada yang ia kira.

'Tunggu, sekarang aku harus apa? Aku belum pernah berinteraksi dengan orang yang usianya sama denganku, kebanyakan aku mengobrol dengan om-om. Merepotkan juga ya,' ucap pemuda itu dalam hati, jika sudah seperti ini dia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun.

 **Trep!**

Instingnya sebagai seorang petarung garis depan bangun begitu saja setelah merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya kemudian salah satu tangannya menangkap sesuatu yang berasal dari belakangnya dan itu adalah sebuah tangan, dia berbalik untuk mencari tahu tangan siapa yang sedang dipegangnya.

Meskipun matanya terhalang oleh kacamata yang lumayan tebal, tapi dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam acak-acakan dengan iris mata hitamnya yang menatap kearahnya disusul raut wajahnya yang terlihat terkejut, pemuda pirang itu langsung melepaskan tangan yang tengah ia pegang.

"A-ah, maaf. A-aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, aku juga salah karena tidak memanggilmu terlebih dahulu," potong orang tersebut.

"Baiklah, emm..."

"Namaku Kisaragi Hayato, senang bertemu denganmu," ucap pemuda bernama Kisaragi Hayato itu sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya dengan sopan.

Remaja pirang itu sedikit canggung saat tiba-tiba Hayato memperkenalkan dirinya, dia juga mau tak mau harus memperkenalkan dirinya juga "Namaku-..."

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau Kisaragi Hayato yang itu kan?!!!"

Sesaat pemuda pirang itu ingin menyebutkan namanya, seseorang mengintrupsi perkataannya dan membuat perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana tertuju pada Hayato.

"Eh?!!!" Hayato hanya bisa meneriakan itu saat mendengarnya.

"Benarkah dia Kisaragi Hayato? Orang yang mencapai _ranking_ tertinggi."

"Wah, benar!"

"Boleh minta tanda tanganmu?!"

Dalam beberapa detik, Hayato sudah dikerubungi orang-orang yang ada disana dan itu hampir semuanya. Sementara pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut, menjadi orang terkenal dan bertalenta memang merepotkan. Bahkan dia belum membalas perkenalan itu.

'Ah, mungkin nanti.'

Ucapnya dalam hati kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kerumunan tersebut menuju bangunan besar yang ada di depannya, itu adalah Akademi _Little Garden_. Sekolah dimana para calon _Slayer_ dari seluruh dunia dibentuk dan dilatih untuk bisa bertarung melawan _Savage_ dan melindungi umat manusia.

Dengan kata lain, seorang _Slayer_ harus mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dalam pertempuran melawan _Savage._ Remaja pirang itu juga sudah menghadapi berbagai situasi menghadapi monster yang menginvasi bumi tersebut dan beruntung dia masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Tapi aku juga berterima kasih, karena itu aku bisa mengalahkan _kalian_ dengan cepat," gumam pelan pemuda pirang itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Bukankah setelah ini, upacara penerimaan murid barunya akan dimulai?

 **Bersambung...**

Halo, saya author baru.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


	2. Hari yang Cukup Berat

**My Life isn't That Easy At All**

 **Disclaimer** :

Karakter dalam cerita ini murni hanya pinjaman.

 **Summary** :

Naruto Namikaze, seorang _Slayer_ terkuat yang menjadi cahaya harapan untuk umat manusia diminta untuk bersekolah di _Little Garden_. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai orang yang culun, apakah dia bisa menikmati kehidupannya menjadi seorang siswa dan menemukan cara agar bisa memusnahkan _Savage_? Atau malah sebaliknya?

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Chapter 2**

Sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu...

Sebuah kejadian yang menggemparkan dunia terjadi dimana sebuah meteor memasuki atmosfir bumi kemudian menabrak dan mendarat di Kutub Selatan, seluruh dunia dibuat kepanikan olehnya karena bisa dipastikan jika Benua Es di Kutub Selatan mencair maka seluruh daratan yang ada di dunia ini akan tenggelam. Jika itu memang terjadi maka akhir dunia sudah ada di depan mata.

Seluruh negara di dunia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi bencana tersebut, namun setelah satu bulan pasca kejadian tabrakan meteor di Kutub Selatan itu, bencana itu sama sekali tak muncul.

Persatuan Bangsa-Bangsa (PBB) menyatakan jika dunia sudah kembali aman seperti sebelumnya dan membuat seluruh negara di dunia mencabut situasi daruratnya dan umat manusia kembali menikmati aktivitasnya. Organisasi itu akhirnya mengirimkan tim khusus untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di Kutub Selatan sekaligus mencari keberadaan meteor tersebut.

Ketika tim khusus itu sampai di Kutub Selatan, mereka menemukan hal yang tak terduga.

Sebuah kota misterius tercipta diatas Benua Es di Kutub Selatan itu, padahal menurut penelitian, tak ada yang bisa mendirikan sebuah bangunan permanen diatas bongkahan es itu. Ini menambah tugas tim khusus tersebut untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dan mengapa kota misterius itu bisa berdiri? Namun saat tim itu berusaha untuk mencari jawabannya, justru bencana sesungguhnya terjadi.

Makhluk seperti serangga namun mirip sekali dengan robot yang ukurannya bisa dibandingkan dengan rumah lantai tiga dan bermunculan dari kota tersebut dengan jumlah yang tak dapat dihitung, makhluk tersebut akhirnya membantai tim khusus tersebut sebelum bisa melaporkan temuannya itu pada atasan mereka hingga dunia tak punya persiapan apapun untuk menghadapi makhluk aneh tersebut.

Pada akhirnya invasi besar-besaran oleh makhluk aneh itupun terjadi, seluruh negara di dunia ini mengalami hal yang sama. Makhluk itu menebarkan terornya dan membunuh makhluk hidup termasuk manusia. Tak peduli anak-anak atau orang dewasa, laki-laki atau perempuan, makhluk itu terus menyapu apapun yang menghalangi mereka. Makhluk itu juga membawa virus yang membahayakan dan jika makhluk hidup terkena virus tersebut maka hanya kematianlah yang menunggunya.

Karena kebrutalan dan kekejamannya, mereka pun disebut _Savage_.

Dunia itu sudah seperti sebutir telur yang ada di ujung tanduk dan bisa jatuh kapan saja hingga hancur berkeping-keping, namun saat itulah cahaya harapan muncul untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia dari kebinasaan.

Sebuah senjata yang bisa mengalahkan dan memusnahkan _Savage_ itu sepenuhnya, mereka menamai senjata itu dengan sebutan _Hundred_.

Mereka juga menyebutnya dengan sebutan Batu Kristal Ajaib, itu dikarenakan bentuknya yang mirip dengan batu kristal yang ukurannya bisa digenggam oleh tangan orang dewasa namun batu kristal itu bisa berubah menjadi senjata tertentu sesuai dengan kemampuan penggunanya sendiri. Namun masalah baru kembali muncul, _Hundred_ itu adalah benda yang memilih penggunanya sendiri, jadi tidak sembarangan orang bisa menggunakan _Hundred_.

Disaat seluruh dunia hampir menyerah untuk mencari orang yang cocok untuk menggunakan _Hundred_ pertama itu, seorang bocah yang menjadi korban saat invasi besar-besaran tersebut membuat batu kristal tersebut bereaksi untuk pertama kalinya, dia juga memiliki kemampuan fisik diatas rata-rata orang dewasa pada umumnya dan pada saat itu juga, dunia memutuskan jika bocah itu menjadi pengguna _Hundred_ pertama.

Karena dia dapat memusnahkan _Savage_ menggunakan _Hundred_ maka bocah itu disebut seorang _Slayer_ , hingga saat ini pengguna _Hundred_ semakin banyak dan akhirnya panggilan itu menjadi sebutan umum bagi manusia yang bisa mengoperasikan _Hundred_.

Para _Slayer_ terus berusaha untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan umat manusia dari _Savage_ serta mengembalikan kedamaian yang sempat direnggut dari para penduduk Bumi.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Remaja berambut pirang klimis yang memakai kacamata bulat besarnya itu menutup buku jurnalnya kemudian memasukannya ke dalam saku seragam dalamnya, bisa dibilang jika buku itu merupakan setengah dari dirinya. Jika buku itu hilang dan kemudian jatuh ke tangan orang lain, itu sama saja membeberkan setengah rahasia tentangnya pada orang lain. Untuk mencegah kejadian itu terjadi, maka dia selalu membawa buku tersebut kemanapun dirinya pergi.

" _Little Garden_ , kah?" gumamnya dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan bangunan yang sedang ia masuki itu, bangunan sebesar itu pasti membutuhkan dana yang cukup besar untuk membangunnya.

Yah, lagipula ini untuk kepentingan umat manusia.

"Yo, pirang! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!"

Mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya membuat pemuda pirang itu menolehkan kearah suara panggilan itu datang dan disana terdapat Hayato beserta ketiga kawannya tengah melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya, dia menoleh kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dan kembali melihat kearah Hayato sambil menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri seolah berkata 'Maksudmu, aku?'

Hayato yang mengerti dengan gerakan tangan pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum lalu berkata "Tentu saja dirimu, memangnya ada yang berambut pirang lagi disini?"

"Oi, kau tidak sadar kalau aku ini pirang," sahut laki-laki lain yang datang bersama Hayato dan juga memiliki rambut pirang.

"Kau kan tidak masuk hitungan, Fritz," sanggah Hayato kemudian dia kembali fokus pada laki-laki yang sebelumnya bertemu dengannya di depan bangunan Aula Akademi ini "Oh ya, maaf soal sebelumnya. Perkenalan kita jadi terintrupsi gara-gara kejadian tadi," ujar Hayato yang sedikit membungkukan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Tak apa-apa, itu wajar untuk orang yang terkenal. Sebelumnya, Namaku Na... Uhum... Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," ucap remaja pirang itu sambil membungkukan badannya pada Hayato dan kawan-kawan, dia hampir menyebutkan marga aslinya pada mereka.

"Perkenalkan juga, ini Emile Crossfode, Fritz Glanz dan Reitia Saint-Émilion. Kami juga baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu," ucap Hayato sambil memperkenalkan teman-temannya dari laki-laki berambut keperakan kemudian laki-laki berambut pirang yang sempat protes tadi dan yang terakhir adalah seorang perempuan berambut coklat terang, mereka membungkukan tubuhnya secara bersamaan.

Naruto membalas dan membungkukan tubuhnya "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

"Memang sudah seharusnya sesama murid baru harus saling mengenal satu sama lain," ujar Fritz yang menambahkan, perkataannya tak salah memang.

Naruto membalasnya dengan tersenyum kemudian tatapannya terarah pada Hayato dan Emile secara bergantian dengan intens, seluruh darah yang ada dalam tubuhnya terasa berdesir begitu kuat dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit menegang 'Tidak salah lagi, mereka berdua pasti orang yang selamat dari racun dan virus yang dibawa _Savage_ ,' pikir Naruto sambil memegangi dada bagian kirinya. Ini terasa seperti adrenalin-nya sedang dipompa terus menerus, dia tak akan menahan jika itu _Savage_ tapi mereka ini manusia.

"...-to."

"...-ruto."

"Naruto-san."

Naruto sedikit terhenyak saat mendengar Hayato memanggil namanya, dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan bersikap seperti sebelumnya "Ah, maaf. Aku sedikit melamun," ucapnya bohong, mana mungkin dia berkata terus terang pada mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas masuk ke Aula, acara upacara penerimaan siswa barunya akan segera dimulai," ucap Hayato yang mengingatkan dan semua orang memang sudah bergerak masuk ke dalam Aula.

"Aku akan menyusul, kau duluan saja," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, kami duluan."

Hayato dan teman-temannya juga sudah masuk ke dalam Aula tersebut meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana, setelah memastikan jika hanya ada dirinya disana, dia memasukan salah satu jarinya ke dalam salah satu lubang telinganya.

 **Klik!**

"Dengan Naruto disini," ucapnya yang setengah berbisik.

" _Ohoho, akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kau sudah punya teman? Terlebih lagi apa kau sudah punya pacar?_ "

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menghubungiku kecuali dalam keadaan darurat, _Baka-Oyaji_. Terlebih lagi pertanyaanmu semuanya tak masuk akal, hubungi lagi nanti, _Kisama_!"

" _Tung-... Tut-..._ "

 **Klik!**

Dengan rasa kesal di hatinya, dia memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Orang tua itu selalu saja datang disaat yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang ini, rasanya dia ingin menonjok wajah itu jika bertemu. Selalu saja mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh.

Lebih baik dia segera masuk ke dalam Aula, daripada dia kesal sendiri disini.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Akademi Bela Diri _Little Garden_.

Sekolah itu berdiri diatas pulau mengapung yang sangat besar ini, ada yang bilang jika pulau ini memang dibuat khusus untuk sekolah tersebut dan ada juga yang mengatakan jika sekolah ini berdiri diatas sebuah Kapal Perang _Aircraft Carrier_ yang cukup terkenal ketika Perang Dunia ll dulu. Kedua argumen itu benar-benar kuat dengan bukti-buktinya, tapi bukan itu masalah yang dihadapi dunia sekarang.

Sekolah ini memang dikhususkan untuk melatih para anak muda untuk menjadi seorang _Slayer_ , namun untuk menjadi _Slayer_ mereka harus memiliki kecocokan untuk memakai _Hundred_. Jadi intinya, meskipun kau jenius, kuat ataupun jago bela diri, tapi tak memiliki kecocokan dengan _Hundred_. Itu malah akan menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Lalu kita beralih pada tingkatan kekuatan.

Menurut rumor yang beredar dan data yang memang di dapat, Kisaragi Hayato mendapatkan ranking paling tinggi saat Ujian Masuk Akademi dan bahkan tingkat kecocokannya dengan _Hundred_ hampir mendekati sempurna. Tak heran jika dia dijuluki yang terkuat diantara para murid baru dan tentunya itu membuatnya terkenal.

Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan tawa aneh, kita sama-sama terkenal namun dalam tingkatan berbeda.

Sekarang, aku berada di dalam situasi tak mengenakan. Duduk bersama dengan ratusan murid baru yang diterima Akademi _Little Garden_ malah membuatku gugup setengah mati, selama aku hidup, aku belum pernah menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru dengan banyak sekali orang di dalamnya. Kalau dunia tahu kalau aku gugup di hari pertamanya bersekolah, mungkin orang-orang akan menertawakanku karena kekonyolan ini.

Oh, ayolah. Semua orang pasti memiliki hari beratnya masing-masing.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Oh, sudah saatnya giliranku, kah?

Aku berdiri dari kursi sambil mempersiapkan mentalku, aku bisa merasakan perhatian semua orang tertuju padaku. Tolong hentikan itu, aku agak sensitif jika dipandangi oleh kalian. Kakiku mulai melangkah kearah panggung besar yang ada di depan itu untuk menerima lencana yang membuktikan bahwa diriku memang sudah diterima di Akademi ini.

"Apa-apaan dengan penampilannya itu?"

"Dia murid baru juga, 'kah? Penampilannya norak sekali."

"Kenapa orang seperti itu diterima disini?"

Perasaan senang dan percaya diri tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam diriku setelah mendengar perkataan dari orang-orang itu, berarti itu tandanya mereka memang tidak mengenaliku. Hebatnya diriku! Kau bisa mengelabui orang-orang itu dengan penyamaranmu.

Kakiku berhenti setelah berdiri diatas panggung aula tersebut dan yang sedang ada di hadapanku ini sekarang adalah dua orang perempuan cantik dengan aura ketegasan yang terlihat sangat jelas dari ekspresi wajah mereka, jika dipikir-pikir mereka seperti pasukan elit bahkan lebih.

Perempuan berkacamata yang memegang lencana itu adalah Erica Candle, dia merupakan wakil ketua OSIS di Akademi _Little Garden_ ini. Kemudian, perempuan yang sedang memegang kotak lencana itu adalah Linddy Steinberg, yang kutahu dia juga termasuk anggota OSIS meskipun aku tak tahu jabatannya apa.

"Oh, jadi kau murid baru yang tiba-tiba saja diterima disini ya," meskipun Erica mengatakan itu, ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah, tetap datar dan terlihat tegas. Biasanya orang yang terlalu serius seperti ini cepat mengalami penuaan.

"Namamu sedikit agak familiar, tapi kenapa orang sepertimu bisa masuk kesini?" tanyanya padaku, jika aku jawab itu adalah berkah dari surga, apa kau akan percaya? Dan sepertinya aku harus hati-hati dengan orang-orang seperti mereka, sedikit saja kesalahan, rahasiaku akan terbongkar.

"Kau harus bangga sekarang karena sudah diterima di Akademi ini," ujar perempuan itu sambil menyerahkan lencana segitiga terbalik itu padaku.

"Ya, itu pasti," jawabku dengan singkat kemudian berbalik menuruni panggung aula tersebut dan kembali ke tempat dudukku sebelumnya, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat cuma gara-gara ini.

...Dan, setelah semua itu akhirnya semua murid baru itu mendapatkan lencana mereka.

"Baiklah, untuk selanjutnya Kapten Pasukan sekaligus Ketua OSIS, Claire Harvey, akan menyapa kalian."

Oh, apakah bos terakhir akhirnya muncul?

Suara langkah kaki menggema dari salah satu pintu yang ada diatas panggung tersebut, seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang diikat di kedua sisi kepalanya dengan model seperti bor terbalik dan pakaian seragamnya berbeda dari murid-murid lainnya. Apa itu termasuk perlakuan istimewa dari Akademi ini?

Menurut orang-orang disini, perempuan bernama Claire Harvey itu merupakan murid terkuat di Akademi ini bahkan peringkat teratas juga masih dipegang olehnya, dia juga dijuluki 'Ratu yang Tak Terkalahkan' karena kemampuan tempurnya yang luar biasa baik itu saat melawan _Savage_ ataupun antara sesama _Slayer_. Aku jadi ingin menjajal kemampuannya, tapi itu malah akan menarik perhatian dan identitasku pasti terbongkar.

Resiko jadi orang terkenal.

 **Kriet!!!**

Sesaat perempuan bernama Claire Harvey itu berbicara untuk pertama kalinya pintu aula tersebut terbuka dengan lebar dan menampakan dua orang perempuan yang terlihat kelelahan dan berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya kembali, mereka juga memakai seragam yang sama seperti murud-murid di dalam ruangan ini.

"Maaf!"

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kami!"

Ucap keduanya sambil membungkukan badannya sebagai permintaan maafnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan mereka yang masih kelelahan.

"Terlambat di upacara penerimaan murid baru, berani sekali kalian," ucap Claire dengan tegas, mungkin karena jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS jadi dia harus bersikap tegas pada semuanya.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin menyambut Kisaragi Hayato-kun di Bandara."

"Namun kami tidak bertemu dengannya disana."

Mereka berusaha menjelaskan alasannya pada Claire dan yang lainnya, tapi yang benar saja, ini semua gara-gara Hayato lagi. Aku ingin tertawa saat ini juga, tapi mana mungkin aku melakukannya, suasana ruangan ini sedang panas. Jadi aku menahannya sekuat mungkin.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dari tadi Kisaragi Hayato sudah berada disini," tunjuk Linddy kearah tempat duduk dimana Hayato berada, kedua perempuan itu sedikit terkejut dan juga sedih karena melihat Hayato memang sudah berada disana.

"Noa Sheldon, Liu Xuemei. Orang yang tidak bisa mengikuti tata-tertib Akademi ini sama sekali tidak pantas diterima di Akademi _Little Garden_. Kemasi barang-barang kalian dan pergi dari sini."

Semuanya termasuk diriku sedikit kaget mendengar keputusan sang ketua OSIS itu yang terdengar sangat berlebihan, memang sih mereka salah karena terlambat menghadiri upacara penerimaan ini. Tapi hukuman itu sudah lebih dari batas kewajaran, ketua OSIS ini memang mengerikan.

"Permisi..."

"Bukankah ini keterlaluan!"

Laki-laki bernama Emile itu langsung berdiri dan berteriak kearah Claire dengan raut marah di wajahnya, dia seakan tak terima dengan keputusan ketua OSIS itu. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menentangnya tapi karena sudah terwakilkan jadi lebih baik aku diam saja.

"OSIS atau bukan, mengeluarkan mereka dari sini hanya karena satu kesalahan, bukankah itu kejam namanya!"

"Oi, Emile."

"Jangan menghentikan aku, Hayato. Aku tak suka melihat seseorang malah menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya."

"Maaf. Hanya saja... Ini memang terlalu berlebihan."

Uwoh! Sekarang tercipta dua kubu yang saling menentang satu sama lain, mereka terus beradu mulut seolah pendapat mereka itu adalah benar. Kelompok yang taat dengab peraturan dan kelompok yang ingin membantu rekan mereka, jadi siapa yang akan menang yah? Aku sendiri lebih mendukung pada orang yang mementingkan rekannya, bagaimana pun situasinya rekan adalah orang yang akan selalu berjuang bersama dalam keadaan apapun.

"Kisaragi Hayato, bukan, aku akan mengatakannya pada semua orang yang ada disini. Kalian bukanlah murid biasa, melainkan calon _Slayer_ yang akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk umat manusia. Jika kalian tidak mengikuti perintah, itu akan berakibat fatal dan bisa membunuh seseorang nantinya. Kita semua seperti ini untuk melatih kedisiplinan kalian," ucap Claire yang membeberkan opininya, aku akui apa yang dikatakannya memang terbukti benar. Tapi kita sendiri harus mencerna perintah itu sendiri, jika dirasa tidak benar. Jangan diikuti.

"Tapi bisa jadi kan jika perintahnya salah," Emile masih ngotot dengan pendiriannya, aku salut dengan laki-laki _gentle_ _man_ sepertimu.

"Cukup, Emile Crossfode. Sebagai ratu di departemen militer milik kita, perintah Claire-sama wajib dipatuhi."

"Ratu dari Hongkong. Bahkan tingkat kecocokan _Hundred_ Hayato lebih tinggi darimu," ucap Emile yang menunjuk kearah Hayato, ini akan jadi lebih menarik.

"Cukup, Emile Crossfode. Jika kau mencela Claire-sama lagi, kau juga akan dikeluarkan."

"Coba saja kalau-..."

"Hei!"

Perkataan Emile terhenti saat Hayato menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agat suaranya tidak keluar lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau dan kedua orang itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini," ucap Claire dengan tingkat kesabarannya yang sudah mencapai batas.

Semua orang yang ada disana semakin kaget dengan keputusan itu.

"Kisaragi Hayato."

Merasa namanya dipanggil Hayato pun berdiri dari kursinya sebagai jawaban atas panggilan tersebut.

"Jawabanmu?" tanya Claire dengan ekspresi serius.

"Aku... Keberatan!" Hayato menjawabnya sangat yakin dan penuh kepercayaan diri "Aku mengerti kalau mereka melakukan pelanggaran dan aku juga tak dapat berpendapat, tapi untuk masalah ini. Tolong kebijaksanaannya, Ketua," ucap Hayato mengakhiri perkataannya.

Sang Ratu terlihat seperti sedang berpikir saat mendengar jawabab dari Hayato dan dia juga menghentikan rekannya yang terlihat ingin protes karena jawaban dari Hayato "Baiklah, jika itu jawabanmu. Ini usulku."

Perempuan itu mengangkat tangannnya dengan jari telunjuknya terarah pada Hayato "Kisaragi Hayato, aku menantangmu berduel."

Oh, apa ini? Apa Sang Ratu Tak Terkalahkan ini ingin menjajal kemampuan murid yang baru saja diterima di Akademi? Kurasa ini jalan terbaik yang bisa diambil oleh kedua belah pihak untuk menuntaskan masalah ini dan dengan posisi masing-masing, pasti pertaruhan tinggi akan terjadi dalam duel ini.

Dengan begitu keputusan telah diambil, besok sore di _Colloseum Arena_ , duel antara Sang Ratu Tak terkalahkan, Claire Harvey dan Murid Baru yang meraih ranking tertinggi, Kisaragi Hayato, akan dilaksanakan.

Aku sendiri sudah tak sabar ingin melihat kemampuan kedua orang itu.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat juga. Aku ingin segera tidur," ucap remaja pirang itu yang duduk bersandar dengan malasnya di sofa empuk yang tersedia di kamarnya, kepalanya terasa berputat karena banyaknya kejadian tak terduga yang ia hadapi dari kemarin hingga hari ini.

Dia bersyukur akhir dirinya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di kamar asramanya.

Akademi _Little Garden_ juga memfasilitasi para muridnya dengan sebuah asrama sebagai tempat tinggal sementara, jadi para murid tidak perlu khawatir tentang masalah dimana mereka tidur atau harga sewa sebuah rumah. Demi kenyamanan para calon _Slayer_ , pemerintah sendiri rela mengeluarkan dana ekstra untuk membangun fasilitas demi mendukung kenyamanan tersebut karena pada nantinya tenaga mereka akan sangat dibutuhkan untuk kepentingan umat manusia.

Jika pada umumnya, kamar asrama itu diisi oleh 2-3 orang maka dalam kasus Naruto ini sedikit berbeda. Demi menjaga privasi dan rahasianya, Akademi _Little Garden_ memberikan kamar khusus untuk ditempati oleh satu orang dan barang-barang di dalamnya juga terlihat mahal.

'Ini bukan kamar khusus, tapi kamar VVIP,' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

 **Pip! Pip! Pip!**

Naruto menghela napasnya dengan berat setelah mendengar suara aneh dari dalam saku celananya, itu menandakan jika ada panggilan masuk kepadanya namun dalam bentuk Hologram tiga dimensi dan dia tahu pelaku yang memanggilnya saat ini. Dia pun mengeluarkan alat tersebur dari dalam saku celananya dan menekan tombol satu-satunya yang ada disana kemudian meletakannya diatas meja yang ada disebelahnya.

"Apalagi sekarang? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menghubungiku jika ada hal yang penting saja? Kau juga mengganggu waktu istirahatku," ujarnya yang seakan tak peduli dengan orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Orang yang berada dalam panggilan itu hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan tersebut " _Sepertinya aku menghubungimu di waktu yang tidak tepat ya, Namikaze-san,_ " jawabnya.

Remaja pirang itu agak terkejut ketika mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya itu terdengar berbeda di telinganya, akhirnya perhatiannya tertujukan pada alat yang ia letakan diatas meja.

"Kepala sekolah?!"

Naruto langsung menyahut ketika melihat wajah hologram yang ditunjukan oleh alatnya, sementara pria tua itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar sahutan dari Naruto. Ya, sepertinya keduanya juga salah.

" _Maaf, aku menghubungimu disaat kau sedang beristirahat, Namikaze-san,_ " ucap pria tua itu yang masih mempertahankan senyuman kecilnya.

"Ah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Pak Kepala Sekolah. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu, maaf juga tentang perkataanku sebelumnya," ucap Naruto yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf, ini gara-gara dia teringat dengan orang tua itu.

Pria tua yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu tersenyum mendengarnya " _Bagaimana dengan kamarnya? Apa sesuai dengan seleramu, Namikaze-san?_ " tanya Sang Kepala sekolah.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal itu dengan menampakan senyuman canggung di bibirnya "Ya, seperti yang anda lihat aku sangat menikmati kamarnya walaupun isinya agak sedikit berlebihan sih. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih pada anda atas ruangannya," ucap Naruto yang menunjukan senyuman ramahnya pada orang tua itu.

" _Baguslah kalau kamu memang nyaman dengan ruangannya, kami jadi lega,_ " ujar pria itu yang terlihat lebih santai daripada sebelumnya, sepertinya kekhawatirannya sudah berakhir setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto " _Oh ya, aku juga sudah mendengarnya_ _. Katanya Claire menantang salah satu murid baru untuk melakukan duel, dia itu memang agak temprament. Jadi, kami minta maaf jika sifatnya itu mengganggumu,_ " sambung Sang Kepala Sekolah itu.

"Itu sama sekali tak menggangguku, Pak Kepala Sekolah. Aku juga sangat menantikan duel itu, dimana Sang Ratu tak Terkalahkan bertarung. Dan juga, aku ingin menyelidiki murid baru yang bernama Kisaragi Hayato dan Emile Crossfode itu secara langsung. Mereka sangat menarik perhatianku," jawab Naruto dengan memasang ekpresi seriusnya, kedua orang itu memang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Sebelumnya tak ada orang yang pernah membuat kekuatannya bereaksi tapi saat bertemu kedua orang itu rasanya sangat berbeda.

" _Padahal kami berharap jika kamu yang bertarung dengan murid kebanggaan kami itu, tapi rasanya aku terlalu berharap banyak,_ " ucap pria tua itu yang terdengar seperti kecewa akan keputusan duel tersebut.

"Aku menggunakan _Hundred_ hanya untuk melindungi umat manusia dari para _Sav_ _age_ , bukan untuk membanding-bandingkan siapa yang lebih kuat diantara para _Slayer_. Tapi jika Pak Kepala Sekolah memberikan aku misi untuk membasmi _Savage_ , aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa membuat Pak Kepala Sekolah terkesan," jawab Naruto dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti, Namikaze-san. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu, tapi aku masih memiliki urusan lain. Jadi percakapan kita berhenti sampai disini saja,_ " ujar pria tua itu yang sedikit menghela napasnya, sepertinya itu urusan yang cukup berat.

"Yah, aku mengerti. Pak Kepala sekolah pasti sangat sibuk, jadi kita sambung percakapannya di lain waktu," balas Naruto yang memaklumi alasan Sang Kepala Sekolah.

" _Hum, nikmati waktu istirahatmu, Namikaze-san,_ " ucap Sang Kepala Sekolah itu.

 **Pip!**

Hologram Sang Kepala Sekolah pun menghilang setelahnya, Naruto menghela napasnya setelah panggilan dari orang yang mengelola Akademi _Little Garden_ itu berakhir. Siapa sangka orang sepenting itu malah menghubungi dirinya, dia bahkan sampai salah sangka karenanya.

"Sungguh... Ini hari yang berat."

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya kembali di sofa yang sangat empuk itu melanjutkan acara malas-malasannya yang sempat tertunda, saking malasnya, dirinya sampai tertidur di sofa tersebut beberapa saat kemudian bahkan terlihat sangat pulas.

Dengan itu, ini adalah malam pertamanya di _Little Garden_.

 **Bersambung...**

Halo, kita bertemu lagi.

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang mau membaca dan menanggapi cerita saya yang masih terbilang baru ini, untuk ke depannya saya pasti akan membuatnya lebih baik lagi.

Jika ada kritik atau saran, tinggalkan di kolom review saja.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Lucius ZuX:** Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Untuk kali ini, mohon bantuannya lagi.

 **maulanayusuf42:** Sudah saya lanjut. Semoga bisa menghibur anda.

 **Energy Flow:** Baguslah kalau anda suka dengan ceritanya. Mungkin sampai pertengahan chapter 3, mungkin akan sedikit berfokus pada Hayato. Tapi tenang saja, Naruto akan _Show Off_ di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi tunggu saja kelanjutannya.

 **G L Y P H** **soon:** Terima kasih sudah membaca, tolong mampir lagi kalau cerita saya update lagi.

 **deadlygod:** Terima kasih pujiannya. Saya sudah jelaskan di chapter ini tentang peringkat kekuatan di setiap tingkatan kelasnya, saya harap ini cukup jelas. Tapi jika masih belum jelas, saya akan menjelaskannya lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Soal Naruto, nanti saya beri _fla_ _g_ -nya.

 **Lang0874:** Saya sudah menjelaskan sejarah dan asal usul tentang _Savage_ dan _Hundred_ bisa muncul, tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto saya pasti akan jelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Saya mohon agar tidak bosan untuk membaca cerita saya ini.

 **yosi.f:** Ini lanjutannya, semoga menghibur.

Sampai jumpa lagi di Chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Duel yang merepotkan

**My Life isn't That Easy At All**

 **Disclaimer** :

Karakter dalam cerita ini murni hanya pinjaman.

 **Summary** :

Naruto Namikaze, seorang _Slayer_ terkuat yang menjadi cahaya harapan untuk umat manusia diminta untuk bersekolah di _Little_ _Garden_. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai orang yang culun, apakah dia bisa menikmati kehidupannya menjadi seorang siswa dan menemukan cara agar bisa memusnahkan _Savage_? Atau malah sebaliknya?

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Chapter 3**

"Ayah! Ibu! Kalian dimana?!"

Seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru itu berteriak sekeras mungkin dan berharap jika kedua orangnya itu mendengar panggilannya, kedua kaki kecil yang terlihat mulai kehilangan tenaganya itu terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang ada di depannya. Meskipun gedung serta rumah yang ada di sekitarnya itu sudah hancur bahkan ada yang hampir runtuh kapanpun itu tak membuat niatnya untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya itu padam, mengabaikan penampilannya yang acak-acakan, dia terus meneriakan sebutan tersebut karena dia tahu orang tuanya pasti tahu kalau dialah yang memanggil mereka.

Sebenarnya dia sudah kelelahan karena terus berjalan tanpa arah di kota yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya itu, entah bagaimana dia juga bisa terpisah dari orang tuanya. Alasannya sudah jelas sekali, karena kepanikan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari makhluk aneh itu membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

"Naru-chan, kami ada disini!"

"Naruto! Ayo kesini!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh dua suara yang berbeda membuatnya mengarahkan pandangan kearah kearah dua orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah orang tuanya "Ayah! Ibu! Untunglah kalian selamat," gumam bocah tersebut sambil menyeka air matanya yang akan keluar dari kedua matanya, dia pun segera berlari kearah orang tuanya itu sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya selebar mungkin.

 **Grep!**

Kedua orang tuanya merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit membiarkan anaknya itu memeluk leher mereka dengan dirinya di tengahnya dan membiarkan bocah itu menangis sepuasnya, dia benar-benar takut saat berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Yosh, yosh, Naru-chan sudah aman sekarang."

"Anak pemberani tidak boleh cengeng lho."

Bocah yang masih menangis sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu sangat menikmati elusan tangan sang ibu di kepalanya "Aku hanya senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi, Ayah, Ibu," jawabnya walaupun masih dalam keadaan terisak.

"Kami jug-... Ugh!"

Bocah pirang itu mendengar suara rintihan kedua orang tuanya di masing-masing telinganya, dia merenggangka pelukannya dan melihat mulut kedua orang tuanya mengeluarkan darah sambil menahan rasa yang teramat sakit di tubuh mereka. Sebuah benda asing layaknya capit kepiting itu sudah menembus tubuh keduanya dari belakang dengan mengeluarkan cairan hijau menjijikan yang tercampur dengan darah.

"A-ayah? I-ibu?"

Sang ayah cuma bisa tersenyum getir kearah Naruto kemudian mengelus rambut putra satu-satunya itu "M-maaf, kami meninggalkanmu di belakang. Kami terlalu sibuk menyelamatkan diri hingga kami melupakanmu," ucap sang ayah yang terlihat identik dengan bocah itu.

Sementara Sang Ibu menunjukan senyuman tipisnya seolah luka yang dialaminya bukanlah apa-apa, salah satu tangannya mengarah pada dada anaknya "Meskipun kami sudah tidak ada, tapi kami akan selalu hidup di hatimu. Maka dari itu, larilah, selamatkan hidupmu," ucap Sang Ibu dengan nada pelan.

"Tapi, Bu!"

Tangan Sang Ibu mendorong tubuh bocah pirang itu perlahan hingga memberi jarak diantara keduanya "Pergi Naruto! Sekarang!" teriak Sang Ibu tersebut, separah apapun kondisinya, orang tua pasti akan mementingkan keselamatan anaknya daripada dirinya sendiri.

Bocah pirang itu mundur secara perlahan sambil menatap lekat kedua orang tuanya untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian berbalik dan berlari sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ibunya sambil menangis, padahal kakinya sudah lelah untuk berjalan tapi dia tak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya itu.

Makhluk aneh yang membunuh kedua orang tua bocah itu melihat jika salah satu targetnya melarikan diri, dia langsung membuang tubuh dua manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dari capitnya dengan sembarangan. Makhluk itupun melesat kearah bocah yang sedang berlari itu dengan menghunuskan capit tajamnya kearah punggung bocah itu, bocah itu sedikit membalikan kepalanya ke belakang namun na'as capit itu sudah mencapai punggungnya.

 **Jleb!**

 **Bruk!**

"Arrrgh!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah tersungkur di lantai kamarnya dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu mencapai lantainya, rasa sakit di wajahnya membuat dia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya untuk sesaat. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk bersimpuh diatas lantai tersebut dengan hidungnya yang sudah berdarah karena terbentur lantai itu dengan keras.

"Sesekali ganti mimpi, kek. Masa setiap hari mimpi itu terus, malah bosen lama-lama," ujar remaja pirang itu hanya menggerutu di tempat sambil memegangi kepalanya yang juga terasa sakit karena mencium lantai kamarnya dengan sukarela.

"Ah, jam berapa ini?" tanya pemuda itu entah pada siapa, kepalanya menengok kesana kemari mencari jam yang bisa ia lihat waktunya. Dia menemukan jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya dan menunjukan pukul 07.30 pagi.

"Bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi bagiku," ucapnya lagi sambil berdiri dari lantai tersebut sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaian seragamnya dari debu lantai yang menempel "Kenapa juga aku masih nemakai seragam?" tanyanya lagi, tapi setelah dia tahu kalau dirinya ketiduran di sofa di belakangnya, dia pun baru sadar.

"Ah, salahku juga."

Setelah itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya itu kearah kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya. Dia ingin menyegarkan tubuhnya kembali setelah perjalanan panjang dan upacara penerimaan kemarin, rasanya dia juga mencium aroma aneh dari tubuhnya. Salahkan saja orang yang menjemputnya secara dadakan kemarin sampai-sampai dia tak bisa mempersiapkan segalanya.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai melucuti semuaa pakaian seragamnya hingga tubuhnya tak ditutupi sehelai kain apapun kemudian dia mengambil handuk yang terlipat disana dan menyimpannya di salah satu pundaknya, dia menggeser pintu kamar mandi tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Woah, hebat. Kamar mandinya besar sekali, isinya juga sangat lengkap," ujar Naruto yang terlihat takjub dengan kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamarnya, bahkan perlengkapan mandinya juga sangat lengkap. Sepertinya Kepala Sekolah memang sudah mempersiapkan semua ini dengan matang.

Naruto pun menutup kembali pintunya dengan rapat setelah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi besar itu kemudian menggantungkan handuk yang ia bawa itu agar tidak ikut basah, kakinya melangkah mendekati _shower_ yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi kemudian memutar keran air yang tak jauh darinya.

Suara gemericik air mulai terdengar dari kamar mandi tersebut, air yang cukup dingin itu menghujani tubuhnya yang terbentuk karena banyaknya latihan dan misi yang ia jalani semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tak heran jika banyak luka sayatan, goresan dan bekas tembakan bersarang di tubuhnya, kebanyakan dari luka itu menimbulkan bekas yang tak dapat dihapus. Luka yang terbesar dan paling membekas adalah luka tusukan besar yang ada di dada yang menembus punggungnya, itu terjadi saat _Savage_ memulai invasinya. Persis dalam mimpi yang sering ia alami, kedua orang tuanya terbunuh tepat di depan matanya kemudian nyawanya hampir tidak terselamatkan karena capit _Savage_ itu berhasil menembus dadanya.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa selamat dari kejadian itu, yang ia tahu saat pertama kali ia bangun dirinya sudah berada dalam ruang perawatan di rumah sakit, luka di dadanya juga sembuh dengan sendirinya. Dokter juga mendiagnosanya jika dirinya terinfeksi virus yang dibawa oleh _Savage_ , karena virus yang dibawa oleh makhluk itu cukup kuat membuat orang-orang mati karenanya. Namun karena Naruto bisa bertahan dari virus itu, dia pun mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa itu dan dengan keberadaan _Hundred_ di tangannya, ia akhirnya bisa membalaskan kematian kedua orang tuanya itu dengan memusnahkan para _Savage_ itu.

Setelah kegiatan mandinya itu selesai, dia pun keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya terasa segar kembali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, itu juga membuat semangatnya juga kembali naik ke titik tertinggi.

Dia pun kembali memakai pakaian seragam akademi yang sempat ia tinggalkan itu, memakai pakaian sehari-hari di luar asrama itu dilarang di Akademi ini. Itu memang sedikit mengekang tapi itu semua untuk melatih kedisiplinan semua murid yang ada disini. Mau tak mau, Naruto juga harus mematuhi peraturan tersebut.

 **Groowwl~**

Si pirang itu memegangi perutnya yang sempat berbunyi itu seolah sedang memprotes pada pemiliknya agar segera mengisinya dengan sesuatu, dia akui sih dia belum memakan apapun semenjak kemarin. Mungkin dia harus mencari sarapan di luar, sepertinya ini juga kesempatan bagus untuknya untuk menjelajahi setiap bagian dari _Little Garden_ ini. Sangat disayangkan jika dirinya melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

Dengan menggunakan penampilan menyamarnya, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menelusuri setiap tempat di berbagai sudut _Little Garden_.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan menjelajahi setiap sudut _Little_ _Garden_ yang cukup luas itu, remaja pirang itu akhirnya melabuhkan dirinya di suatu tempat yang bernama Kafeteria. Kafeteria itu juga terlihat sangat besar untuk sekedar tempat makan, jika diperkirakan mungkin Kafeteria ini bisa menampung ratusan murid di _Little Garden_ ini. Dia melihat kearah daftar menu yang tergantung diatas meja pemesanan itu, banyak sekali makanan-makanan terkenal dari seluruh dunia berkumpul disana.

"Ini Kafeteria atau Restoran Kuliner?" ucap Naruto yang bingung sendiri karena daftar makanan tersebut, tapi jika dipikir lagi, itu cukup wajar sebab murid di _Little Garden_ juga berasal dari berbagai penjuru dunia.

Tunggu, dia datang kesini untuk sarapan, bukan untuk berdebat tentang makanan di Kafeteria.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya pesan apa ya untuk sarapan kali ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil memperhatikan daftar makanan yang ada di depannya, perhatiannya terarah pada salah satu makanan yang terdaftar disana. Makanan tersebut seperti makanan buatan rumah dan itu mengingatkannya pada Sang Ibu yang terkadang memasakan makanan itu untuk dirinya dan Ayahnya.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan," gumamnya dengan yakin lalu berjalan menuju meja pemesanan Kafeteria itu "Tolong, Paket makanan B dan Teh dinginnya," ujar pemuda pirang itu yang memberitahukan pesanannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," orang yang bertugas untuk menerima pesanan dari para pelanggan itu membalas dengan ramahnya kemudian berbalik sebentar agar pegawai lainnya membawakan makanan yang diminta.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit saja, pesanan milik remaja pirang itu sudah berada diatas meja pemesanan dalam satu nampan "Paket Makanan B dengan Teh dingin. Maaf membuat anda menunggu," ucap pegawai tersebut sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak apa-apa dan Terima kasih," kedua tangannya memegang setiap sisi kemudian mengangkatnya dari meja pemesanan tersebut, dia membalikan badannya kemudian berusaha mencari tempat yang kosong agar dia bisa menikmati sarapannya ini. Kebanyakan orang-orang yang datang kesini merupakan murid Akademi dan kebanyakan dari mereka membentuk grup dengan teman-teman mereka atau duduk berdua sambil menunjukan kemesraan mereka di depan umum.

"Dih, bikin iri saja," umpatnya yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya setelah menemukan _spot_ yang cukup kosong dan nyaman untuk dirinya, ini lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Setelah meletakan nampannya di meja kosong tersebut, dia menarik kursinya kemudian mendudukinya dengan nyaman. Matanya yang tertutupi kacamata itu menatap makanan yang dihadapannya dengan lekat, disana ada semangkok nasi dengan ikan dan ebi goreng disertai segelas Teh dingin. Itu membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya.

"Selamat makan!" ujarnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya kemudian mengambil sumpit yang sudah tersedia itu dan semangkok nasi itu dengan tangan lainnya, Naruto memakan makanan tersebut dengan lahapnya. Walaupun rasanya agak sedikit berbeda dari rasa masakan ibunya dulu, tapi ini cukup enak menurutnya.

Dia memasukan ebi goreng itu ke dalam mangkoknya kemudian menyumpit daging ikan tersebut dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulut, masakan rumahan memang yang terbaik.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan masakan milik ibunya meskipun orang itu adalah juru masak terbaik di dunia ini, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ibunya masih hidup.

Dia hanya bisa berharap jika kedua orang tuanya itu sudah tenang di alam sana.

"Yo, Naruto! Kita bertemu lagi!"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan makannya itu setelah mendengar sapaan dari seseorang yang baru saja mendekati mejanya, dia menatap kearah asal suara tersebut dan menemukan Hayato dan Emile tengah memegang nampan yang hampir serupa dengannya. Sepertinya mereka memang sedang sarapan juga disini.

"Oh kau, Hayato. Suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu di tempat umum seperti ini," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah pada kedua teman barunya tersebut, lagipula mereka memang tinggal di tempat yang sama.

"Naruto, apa kau keberatan jika kami duduk disini?" tanya Hayato sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Naruto menggunakan pandangannya.

Naruto mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban "Silahkan saja, lagipula tak ada yang menempatinya kok," jawabnya sambil melanjutkan acara sarapannya itu.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya," ujar Hayato yang kemudian meletakan nampan miliknya di meja kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto, sarapan akan terasa menyenangkan jika dilakukan dengan banyak orang.

"Eh? Emile? Kenapa kau belum duduk? Dan apa-apaan dengan raut wajahmu itu?" tanya Hayato yang menatap teman sekamarnya Emile yang masih berdiri di samping meja tersebut dengan ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Emile yang meletakan nampannya dengan terpaksa hingga makanannya sedikit berloncatan walaupun tak tumpah, dia masih saja memasang wajah aneh seperti itu.

"Hey, Hayato," panggil Naruto sambil sedikit berbisik "Si Emile itu beneran laki-laki, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat rendah namun bisa terdengar oleh orang disampingnya.

"Tentu saja dia itu laki-laki, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak hanya saja kelakuannya tadi seperti perawan saja dan juga, sejak kapan laki-laki punya wajah secantik dan seimut itu? Apa kau pernah melihatnya telanjang atau setidaknya bertelanjang dada di depanmu?"

Hayato tertawa canggung ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto malah mengingatkannya langsung dengan kejadian kemarin "Ya, sebenarnya saat aku kembali ke kamar, aku tak sengaja melihatnya telanjang, namun belum jelas aku melihatnya, koper pakaiannya malaj melayang ke kepalaku sampai tak sadarkan diri," jawabnya.

"Hmm, mencurigakan," ucap Naruto yang sedikit berpikir.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, Hayato-kun, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Emile yang mendengar bisik-bisik dari obrolan Naruto dan Hayato namun ia tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tidak, hanya pembicaraan sesama laki-laki," jawab Naruto yang agak sedikit menggoda Emile.

"Aku juga laki-laki, Uzumaki-san!" teriak Emile yang tak terima atau lebih tepatnya seperti berusaha menyanggahnya.

"Sudah, sudah, kita kesini untuk sarapan, bukan untuk ribut seperti ini. Ayo kita makan!" ucap Hayato yang berusaha menengahi.

Hayato dan Emile akhirnya memulai sarapan mereka bersama dengan Naruto, sementara Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan itu. Dia memang agak kesepian jika makan hanya sendirian saja.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu menghadapi Si Ketua Ngebor itu, Hayato?" ucap Naruto yang mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya.

Hayato dan Emile sedikit tertawa ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda pirang itu, meskipun penampilannya biasa tapi perkataannya cukup kejam juga.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan _Hundred_ -ku kemarin dan aku juga sudah berlatih bersama Emile, meskipun aku tak yakin menang, tapi aku akan berusaha agar Emile dan kedua perempuan itu tidak di keluarkan dari _Little Garden_ ," jawab Hayato setelah mengunyah makanannya, menurutnya makanan ini enak juga.

"Begitu, jika Si Ketua Ngebor itu memang memiliki peringkat atas di Akademi ini. Berarti dia memiliki kekuatan tempur yang sangat kuat," ucap Naruto yang sedikit berpendapat, dia bisa merasakan aura orang yang sudah banyak pengalaman dalam bertarung itu seperti apa.

"Dia memiliki _Hundred_ bertipe _Dragon_ , _Aliceterion_. Sementara Hayato-kun sendiri memiliki _Hundred_ bertipe _Knight_ , _Flying_ _Swallow_. Ini benar-benar perbedaan yang sangat jauh," jelas Emile yang sekarang masuk ke dalam obrolan.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Emile "Berarti kalian sudah memiliki strategi untuk menghadapinya, setidaknya kau harus mencari cara untuk mengatasi meriam merepotkan itu," ucap Naruto, dia tak menyangka jika makanan yang ada dihadapannya itu sudah habis.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau tipe _Dragon_ itu berbentuk meriam? Bukankah belum ada penjelasan mengenai itu," ucap Hayato yang terlihat keheranan.

Naruto memasang ekspresi canggung ketika ditodong pertanyaan seperti itu, dia terlalu terbawa suasana sampai lupa kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan identitas aslinya disini "Yah, aku hanya tahu gambaran umumnya saja dari sebuah buku. Jadi, aku tahu sedikit-sedikit," jawab Naruto berbohong, dia benar-benar menyesal karena terlalu terbawa ke dalam topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Tapi aku dan Emile sudah memikirkan rencananya dengan matang, kurasa ini pasti berhasil," ucap Hayato dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, sepertinya dia memang sudah berusaha dengan keras.

Naruto pun menghabis Teh dingin yang sempat menganggur tersebur hanya dalam satu tegukan "Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap Naruto dengan pelan setelah meletakan gelasnya diatas nampannya itu.

"Yah, semoga berhasil untukmu. Aku juga akan menonton sore nanti, jadi jangan sampai menunjukan pertunjukan yang jelek, oke?" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan membawa nampannya menjauh dari meja tersebut.

"Kau sudah selesai, Naruto?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku juga tak mau mengganggu waktu berduaan kalian, jadi aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih juga sudah mau menemani," ucap Naruto sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja pemesanan meninggalkan Hayato dan Emile disana.

"Hei, kami ini sesama laki-laki, jadi jangan berpikir kami punya hubungan aneh semacam itu," sahut Hayato yang tak terima mendengar perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, memakan sarapan bersama mereka sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sore hari sudah mencapai _Little Garden_ dan sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan, duel antara Ketua OSIS, Claire Harvey dengan murid baru, Kisaragi Hayato akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi. _Colloseum Arena_ dipilih menjadi tempat duel tersebut diadakan, para penonton yang terdiri dari murid-murid Akademi _Little Garden_ dari berbagai tingkatan itu sudah memadati kursi penonton tersebut hingga tak ada ruang tersisa, mereka tentunya tidak sabar melihat duel panas antara kedua orang tersebut. Menurut mereka, ini akan menjadi tontonan menarik.

Sementara dengan tokoh utama kita sekarang malah sedang kebingungan ketika dirinya tiba-tiba saja di panggil oleh Emile untuk menemaninya di bangku komentator, padahal dia sudah menemukan tempat yang lebih menarik untuk menonton barusan.

"Jadi, kenapa aku dipanggil kesini? Orang lain pasti sedang melihat kearahku juga karena hal ini," ujar Naruto yang kini tengah duduk disamping Emile, dia tahu hal ini akan menarik perhatian orang banyak.

"Hayato sendiri yang memintaku untuk memanggilmu kesini, karena menurutnya, sepertinya kau tahu cara mengalahkan Si Ratu itu. Jadi, mohon bantuannya yang sebesar-besarnya," ucap Emile yang sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai tanda kesungguhan atas permohonannya, mereka berdua memang sudah membicarakannta siang tadi.

"Bukankah kalian punya rencana? Tapi baiklah, aku akan membantunya sebisaku," jawab Naruto yang menyanggupi, lagipula dia tak mungkin mengabaikan anak baru yang sedang ada dalam masalah.

"Bagus, untuk sekarang pakai ini supaya kau bisa terhubung dengan Hayato," ucap Emile yang menyerahkan mikrofon yang bisa diletakan di salah satu telinganya dan itu juga pasti terhubung dengan interkom yang terpasang pada _variable suit_ milik Hayato.

Naruto pun memgambil benda itu dan memasangkannya di salah satu telinganya, dia memang sudah terbiasa memakai alat-alat elektronik seperti ini "Baiklah, aku sudah memakainya. Sekarang kita fokus pada duelnya," ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tengah arena dimana Hayato dan Si Ratu Ngebor alias Claire ada disana.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Kisaragi Hayato?" tanya Claire yang juga sudah memakai _variable suit_ miliknya, ketatnya _variable suit_ itu membuat beberapa lekukan di tubuhnya semakin terlihat jelas apalagi di bagian dada dan panggul.

"Mau tak mau, aku harus melakukannya. Lagipula aku sudah berlatih keras untuk duel ini," jawab Hayato dengan begitu yakin, dia tak bisa mundur di tengah jalan begitu saja.

Claire menutup matanya sebentar setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut sambil mengambil batu _variab_ _le_ miliknya "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan memulai terlebih dahulu," ucapnya dengan batu _variable_ yang sudah ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

" ** _Hundred On!_** " setelah mengatakan kata aktivasi itu, Claire langsung mendorong batu _variable_ miliknya dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya keatas seperti melempar sebuah koin. Batu _variable_ itu beraksi beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya sudah diselimuti sinar hijau yang menyilaukan dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah ditutupi dengan besi pelindung ditambah 5 meriam dengan sisik naga sudah melayang di belakang tubuhnya. Hampir semua penonton terkagum melihat perubahan Sang Ketua OSIS itu.

" ** _Hundred On!_** " Hayato juga tak mau kalah, dia sudah melempar batu _variabl_ _e_ miliknya kearah depan, batu tersebut mulai bereaksi dan tubuh Hayato sudah diselimuti cahaya merah pekat. Besi pelindung sudah menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya dengan pedang panjang tajam bermata satu sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Para penonton khususnya para wanita juga terlihat terkagum melihat Hayato dalam mode _Slayer_ -nya.

' _Aliceterion_ dan _Flying Swallow_ ya? Ini akan sangat menarik,' batin Naruto yang kini tengah memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama.

" _Baiklah, dengan ini duel antara ketua OSIS, Claire Harvey berhadapan dengan murid baru, Kisaragi Hayato akan segera dimulai. Namun sebelum itu, aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya._ _Batas waktunya hanya lima belas menit saja, pertandingan berakhir jika salah satunya pingsan, kehabisan energi ataupun senjatanya dilucuti,_ " jelas Linddy yang berada di bangku pengawas pertandingan ditemani oleh Erica di sebelahnya, ini merupakan tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua.

"Linddy, aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu," sahut Claire secara tiba-tiba.

" _Apa itu, Claire-sama?_ "

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan _Full-body Armament_ dalam pertarungan ini," jawab Claire dengan sangat bangga dan penuh kepercayaan diri.

" _Full-body Armament_?" ucap Hayato yang kebingungan.

" _Dengan kekuatan maksimal, kau bisa memanifestasikan Hundred-mu itu menjadi bentuk terkuatnya. Jika kau bisa menguasainya kemungkinan besar kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa, Hayato._ " jelas Naruto dalam interkom-nya.

"Naruto?" ucap Hayato yang sedikit melirikan kepalanya ke belakang.

" _Dengan kata lain, perempuan itu mengurangi kekuatannya,_ " tambah Emile.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, semuanya," ucap Hayato yang kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Ketua OSIS itu.

" _Kita gunakan rencana kemarin dan Naruto juga sudah ada disini, ayo kita berjuang sekuat mungkin._ "

" _Aku juga akan membantu sebisaku._ "

" _Kisaragi Hayato, mendapatkan bantuan dari belakang itu melanggar peraturan,_ " protes Linddy yang mengetahui jika Hayato dibantu oleh murid lain dalam pertarungan ini.

"Biarkan saja, Linddy. Berikan murid baru itu keringanan," ucap Claire yang berusaha menengahi.

" _Baiklah, hitungan mundur akan segera dimulai._ "

Monitor besar itu pun memunculkan angka yang dimulai dari bilangan sepuluh sebagai awalan dan terus berkurang setiap detiknya, ketegangan yang menyelimuti para penonton itu membuat suasana di arena berubah total. Claire dan Hayato berusaha menyiapkan mentalnya agar siap menghadapi musuhnya.

"Ayo, Kisaragi Hayato. Tunjukan kemampuanmu," ucap Claire yang memprovokasi, dia sendiri sudah siap secara keseluruhan. Dia hanya perlu menang dalam pertarungan ini.

' _Mau tak mau harus kulakukan,_ ' batin Hayato yang terus mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pedangnya tersebut, dia juga tak menyadari jika dirinya sudah memulai aktivasi _Booster_ di kedua kakinya.

 **Ring!!!**

Bel tanda dimulainya pertarungan itu sudah berbunyi dengan keras di dalam arena tersebut, teriakan dari para penonton juga menambah ramainya duel tersebut.

Claire yang sudah bersiaga dan tengah mengarahkan meriam melayangnya itu kearah dimana Hayato berdiri, namun laki-laki itu malah terlihat sangat panik.

 **Swuush!!!**

Tubuh Hayato meluncur dan melesat begitu cepat kearah Claire meninggalkan banyak debu di belakang.

 **Bang!!!**

Suara tubrukan benda keras itu menggema di arena meninggalkan debu-debu yang sudah berkumpul di tengah-tengah arena menutupi kejadian tak terduga tersebut, hampir semua orang berteriak khawatir saat tabrakan itu. Tapi mereka tahu baik Hayato ataupun Claire pasti tak akan terluka karena hal itu.

Debu-debu tersebut akhirnya menghilang dan menampakan kedua orang yang berduel itu tengah menindih satu sama lain dengan Hayato berada diatas Claire dan secara tak sadar tangan Hayato malah memegang dada besar Sang Ketua yang ada di bawahnya.

 **Gyuut!**

"Hyaah!" desahab manja keluar dari perempuan berambut pirang itu saat merasakan tangan Hayato malah meremas dadanya dengan perlahan, dia pun menatap kearah Hayato dengan ekspresi penuh amarah walaupun wajahnya terlihat memerah "Kisaragi Hayato... Tanganmu...," ucap Claire yang tak bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas, dia benar-benar sangat marah tapi terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

Hayato yang menyadari itu mulai menatap kearah Claire yang ada di bawahnya lalu beralih kearah tangannya yang tengah meremas gumpalan empuj di balik _variable suit_ milik Claire, dia langsung melompat ke belakang menjauh dari Claire "M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

Laki-laki itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat wajah Sang Ratu tak Terkalahkan itu sudah memerah seperti menahan amarah "Tidak dimaafkan, ya...," ucap Hayato yang agak kecewa.

"Tidak akan!" teriak Claire yang sudah kembali berdiri menggunakan kedua kakinya "Sebelumnya, belum pernah ada yang menyentuh dadaku. Tapi, kau... malah berani meremasnya?!" bersamaan dengan teriakan indah itu bergema di arena, meriam melayang itu sudah menembakan pelurunya dengan brutal kearah Hayato.

 **Tratatata!**

Hayato berusaha meghindari peluru-peluru energi yang terarah padanya dengan susah payah, namun ketika tembakan ketiga berhasil dia hindari, Claire muncul begitu saja dari arah depan membuatnya tak begitu siap untuk membuat pertahanan.

 **Buakh!**

Pukulan dari perempuan itu berhasil mendarat di perut Hayato membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa detik, itu menjadi kesempatan Claire untuk melakukan serangan lanjutan.

 **Bugh!**

Claire melakukan tendangan memutar yang mengarah pada kepala Hayato dan melemparnya jauh menuju sisi arena tersebut, setidaknya balasan atas meremas dadanya itu sudah terpenuhi walaupun belum seluruhnya.

" _Aliceterion!!!_ " Claire kembali memanggil meriam melayangnya itu di belakangnya kemudian mengarahkannya pada Hayato.

" _Hayato, Penghalang Energi!_ "

Hayato langsung tersadar saat mendengar Emile tiba-tiba berteriak padanya kemudian menatap kearah Claire yang bersiap menembakan meriamnya lagi kearahnya.

 **Tratatatata!!!**

Hayato langsung menggunakan penghalang energi menggunakan salah satu tangannya, menghalau peluru-peluru energi itu agar tidak mencapai tubuhnya. Setelah merasakan, serangan itu selesai, Hayato menghilangkan penghalang energinya sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit karena pukulan sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Emile. Aku terselamatkan," ucap Hayato, jika bukan karena teriakan Emile, dia tak akan tahu kalau serangan itu akan datang padanya.

" _Kenapa kau malah meremas dada milik Ketua, hah?!_ " ucap Emile yang terdengar kesal dan marah atas tindakan Hayato sebelumnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak sengaja, dan juga, kenapa kau malah marah-marah begitu, Emile?" jawab Hayato yang sepertinya tak mau kalah dengan Emile.

" _Dengar, Hayato. Sepertinya Aliceterion dikendalikan sesuai dengan kehendak penggunanya, jangan menjaga jarak terlalu jauh dengannya dan berusahalah untuk mengganggu pikirannya. Yang terpenting, sekarang buktikan kalau kau itu adalah lelaki yang bisa dipegang omongannya,_ " ucap Naruto yang memberi saran kepada Hayato, dia berkata sesuai dengan pengalaman yang pernah ia hadapi dulu.

"Aku mengerti! Terima kasih sudah memberiku saran, Naruto," ucap Hayato yang sekarang tengah mengeratkan genggamannya kembali pada gagang pedangnya.

" _Pakai cara itu saja, Hayato. Pasti berhasil,_ " sahut Emile tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba!"

Claire menembakan peluru energinya kembali kearah lawannya, namun Hayato menerjang dengan cukup cepat dan membelah beberapa peluru tersebut menggunakan pedangnya. Ketika jarak diantara mereka sudah menipis, laki-laki berambut hitam itu menebaskan pedangnya kearah Claire dengan kuat.

Claire menanggapi hal tersebut dengan biasa saja seolah tak terancam dengan tebasan tersebut.

 **Tap!**

Hayato sedikit terkejut ketika Sang Ketua OSIS itu malah menghentikan tebasan pedangnya hanya menggunakan tangan kosong saja dengan tatapan merendahkan terarah padanya "Apa hanya segini saja kemampuanmu? Sungguh menyedihkan," ucap Claire dengan penuh kesombongan, lagipula dia hanha ingin bermain-main saja dengan murid baru itu.

 **Tratatata!!!**

"Sial!!!" Hayato langsung melompat mundur ketika _Hundred_ milik Claire kembali memuntahkan peluru energi itu padanya, dia terus menghindar sampai batas aman. Dia terus memikirkan cara agar bisa mengalahkan perempuan itu 'Baiklah, aku pakai itu saja,' batin Hayato yang memperkirakan jika ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan kemampuan yang ia dapatkan dari latihannya.

Sekarang, Hayato menggenggam pedang tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya dan berusaha untuk menfokuskan energinya ke dalam pedang tersebut. Pendaran merah mulai muncul dari pangkal sampai ujung pedangnya menandakan jika energi miliknya sudah terkumpul kemudian dia kembali mengaktifkan _Booster_ di bawah kakinya.

Semua penonton disana hampir dibuat kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hayato.

"Haaa!!!"

 **Swushh!!!**

Hayato langsung meluncur ke udara sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi menggunakan kedua tangannya membuat cahaya merah di pedangnya itu semakin menguat, sedetik kemudian dia menebaskan pedangnya ke udara kosong hingga menciptakan bola energi yang melesat kearah Claire. Sementara yang diserang hanya mematung di tempat seolah tak ada niatan untuk menghindari bola energi dari Hayato.

 **Booom!!!**

Ledakan berskala sedang tercipta di tengah-tengah arena tersebut, debu-debu berkumpul di sekitar ledakan tersebut membuat para penonton tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sang Ketua OSIS setelah mendapatkan serangan tersebut.

"Percobaan yang sangat bagus, tapi kurasa pertunjukannya hanya sampai disini saja, Kisaragi Hayato," ucap Clairedengan _Hundred_ -nya yang sudah berkumpul di depannya hingga membentuk perisai untuk menangkis serangan bola energi milik Hayato "Baiklah, saatnya serangan penghabisan."

Claire langsung memerintahkan enam meriam melayang miliknya untuk menyerang Hayato yang masih melayang di udara, perempuan itu tak bisa membiarkan kesempatan emas seperti itu sia-sia begitu saja.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tak bisa berbuat banyak selain memandangi _Hundred_ milik Claire yang sudah menguncinya sebagai sasaran.

 **Tratatata!!!**

Meriam itu menembakan pelurunya secara langsung kearah Hayato, sementara Hayato membentuk penghalang energi sebagai perisainya. Namun perisai itu tak cukup kuat untuk menahan peluru yang menyerangnya.

 **Booom!!!**

Tubuh Hayato terhempas ke tanah dengan cukup keras hingga membuat dentuman yang cukup keras, lantai arena tersebut membuat cekungan yang cukup besar dengan Hayato sebagai pusatnya. Ekspresi kesakitan terlihat di wajahnya, siapapun pasti akan kesakitan saat tubuhnya jatuh dengan ketinggian yang cukup jauh. Masih termasuk beruntung jika hanya tulang saja yang patah.

"Hayato!!!" Emile berteriak lumayan keras ketika melihat Hayato terkena serangan dari Claire, sepertinya Ketua OSIS itu memang tak main-main dengan duel ini.

Sementata Naruto, dia terus berdiam diri sepanjang pertandingan itu berlangsung. Dia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Hayato menyelesaikan permasalahannya sendiri, meskipun dia sudah memberikan saran di awal tadi. Tetap saja, kekalahan yang dialami oleh Hayato sama sekali tak berubah. Perbandingan kekuatan mereka memang terlihat sangat jauh 'Kurasa aku harus membiarkannya sebentar lagi, dia pasti bisa memasuki mode ' _Full-body_ _Armament_ ' jika mengaktifkan virusnya. Menarik, menarik,' batinnya sambil terus memperhatikan Hayato.

"Apa kau menyerah, Kisaragi Hayato?" tanya Claire dengan bangganya, dia bisa membuktikan pada murid-murid baru tersebut bahwa julukannya sebagai Ratu tak Terkalahkan bukanlah omong kosong belaka.

"M-mana mungkin aku menyerah begitu saja, bukan lelaki sejati jika aku tak bisa menepati janjiku," ucap Hayato yang sudah terbangun dari cekungan tersebut dan menggunakan pedangnya, dia benar-benar kelelahan hanya bertarung beberapa menit saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku yang akan mengakhirinya sendiri," ucap Claire, _Hundred_ miliknya sekarang berubah menjadi meriam yang cukup besar sampai-sampai perempuan itu harus memegangnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

" _Buster Cannon?_ " ucap Linddy yang sedikit tak percaya.

" _Meskipun yang dihadapinya adalah murid baru, tapi bukankah ini berlebihan?_ " tanggap Erica, tapi selama itu tidak melanggar peraturan maka mereka tak bisa menghentikannya.

"Kisaragi Hayato, apa kau sudah siap untuk menghadapi kekalahan pertamamu di Akademi ini?" ucap Sang Ketua OSIS itu sambil mulai mengisi energinya ke dalam meriam besar itu.

Hayato tertunduk di tempat, rasa lelah memaksanya tak bisa bergerak dan kalau memang terus begini, bisa-bisa dia...

 **Deg!!!**

Jantungnya berdetak cukup kuat sampai-sampai ia mengira jika jantungnya berhenti berdetak 'T-tubuhku... kenapa terasa panas?' batin Hayato yang mempererat pegangannya pada gagang pedangnya, sebelumnya ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

" _Hayato, kendalikan dirimu dan tetaplah tenang. Kau harus tetap sadar,_ " teriak Emile dalam interkom tersebut, namun itu sia-sia saja, tubuh Hayato sudah dalam tahap dikendalikan virus tersebut. Ini akan berdampak buruk nantinya.

"Selamat Tinggal, Kisaragi Hayato. Bertarung denganmu sungguh sangat menyenangkan."

 **Syuuut!!!**

Peluru energi dengan percikan listrik tercipta disekitarnya itu melesat dengan cepat dari meriam besar tersebut menuju kearah Hayato, mungkin ini memang mutlak kemenangan Sang Ratu.

 **Boooom!!!**

Peluru meriam tersebut mengenai tubuh Hayato dengan telak hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar, Claire hanya memasang senyuman puas melihat senjata andalan dari _Hundred_ miliknya mengenai sang lawan sampai-sampai tak bisa mempersiapkan pertahanannya.

 **Swift!!!** Perempuan berambut pirang itu terkejut saat melihat laki-laki berambut hitam itu sudah berada diatasnya sambil bersiap untuk menebaskan pedangnya itu kepadanya.

 **Swing!!!**

Claire berhasil menghindari serangan dadakan itu dengan menangkisnya menggunakan meriam besarnya hingga terbelah menjadi dua dan menghilang setelahnya.

 **Swing!**

 **Swing!**

 **Swing!**

Serangan brutal terus dilancarkan oleh Hayato tanpa mengenal ampun bahkan ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, sementara Claire berusaha menghindarinya sebisa mungkin agar tidak mengenai tubuhnya. Kesalahan sedikit saja bisa membuat luka fatal akibat serangan Hayato, para penonton juga terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di arena. Sang Ratu tak Terkalahkan itu terpojok oleh murid baru tersebut.

"Mungkin dari jarak ini bisa!!!" teriak Claire yang kembali memanggil _Buster Cannon_ miliknya dan mengarahkannya langsung kepada Hayato yang terus mendekat kearahnya.

 **Buuuzt!!!**

Tembakan kedua berhasil dilepaskan dan sekarang ia yakin jika serangannya itu mengenai Hayato, dari jarak seperti itu mana bisa lawannya itu menghindarinya.

Namun kenyataan tak sesuai dengan harapannya. Disana Hayato tengah berdiri dengan gagah, penampilannya juga sudah sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya, armor hitam sudah membungkus tubuh dan wajahnya. Sekarang dia dalam mode _Full-body Armament_ -nya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kisaragi Hayato baru menerima _Hundred_ -nya dua hari yang lalu, bagaimana bisa dia memakai itu?"

Semua orang hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, Hayato bisa menggunakan _Full-body Armamen_ _t_ hanya dalam kurun waktu dua hari saja. Sementara orang lain memerlukan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk mencapainya.

Claire juga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Kisaragi Hayato menggunakan _Full-body Armament_ hanya dalam waktu singkat dan membentangkan penghalang terkuat untuk menghalau serangannya.

 **Dash!!!**

Hayato kembali menggunakan _Booster_ -nya untuk kembali melesat dan melancarkan serangan pada lawannya, dia menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal kearah Claire dengan kuat.

 **Swing!!!**

"Kyaaa!!!" Tubuh Claire kini terhempas kuat dan terpelanting ke belakang cukup kuat, jika saja dia terlambat mengaktifkan perisainya, mungkin pedang itu sudah menebasnya cukup dalam. Itu cukup menimbulkan banyak reaksi dari para penonton ataupun Wakil Ketua OSIS yang sedang megawas pertandingan.

Tidak sampai disitu, Hayato kembali melanjutkan serangannya dengan cepat, dia bersiap menebas perempuan itu dari atas. Mungkin beberapa orang berpikir jika ini adalah kemenangan murid baru itu.

'Aku adalah Ratu Sempurna, mana boleh aku kalah dengan orang seperti ini,' batinnya sambil menatap dengan serius keatah Hayato yang akan menyerangnya.

 **Shinee!!!**

 **Booom!!!**

Ledakan sedang kembali terjadi lagi di dalam arena tersebut namun penyebab utamanya berbeda sekarang, sinar hijau keluar dari area ledakan tersebut dan menampakan Claire yang tengah dibaluti armor senada dengan _variable suit_ -nya. Itu adalah _Full-body Armament_ miliknya.

Keduanya menatap dengan begitu tajam lalu sedetik kemudian Hayato kembali melesat kearah Claire yang masih berada di udara dan kembali ingin menebasnya, namun Claire menanggapinya dengan tenang, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

" _Petals!_ " benda-benda kecil seperti kelopak bunga keluar dari setiap meriam melayang tersebut dan mulai menyerang kearah Hayato dari berbagai arah, namun Hayato sama sekali tak berkutik atas serangan tersebut sampai akhirnya bisa menembus perisai energinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Claire kembali menjejakan kakinya di tanah kemudian memanggil _Buster Cannon_ miliknya yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya "Akan kuakhiri ini sekarang juga, Kisaragi Hayato!" ucap Claire sambil trus mengumpulkan energi pada _Buster Cannon_ miliknya, energi di ujung _Buster Cannon_ semakin membesar dan bersinar.

 **Guuwwoo!!!**

Bola energi besar itu mulai ditembakan kearah Hayato yang sudah tak bisa melawan lagi karena terkena serangan sebelumnya dan rasa kelelahan akibat pertarungan itu, serangan semakin lama semakin mendekat kearah Hayato.

" _Black Hole!!!_ "

Sedetik sebelum serangan itu mengenai Hayato, lubang berwarna hitam muncul di depan Hayato dan melahap tembakan energi itu seluruhnya. Karena dahsyatnya pertemuan antara lubang hitam dan tembakan energi itu membuat Hayato terpental cukup jauh, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada terkena tembakan itu.

"Hoy! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan itu, hah?!!!" teriak remaja bersurai pirang yang sedari tadi melihat pertarungan itu bersama dengan Emile, dia tak menyangka jika duelnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Naruto... Kau..." Emile sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Naruto berteriak cukup keras, dia bisa melihat kemarahan dari raut wajah remaja berkacamata itu.

"Simpan itu untuk nanti, Emile-san. Kita harus segera memeriksa Hayato, dia pasti sedang tak sadarkan diri sekarang," balas Naruto dengan raut wajahnya serius, meskipun sebelumnya dia menikmati duel itu, namun ini sudah dalam batas ketidakwajaran.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Ayo kita harus segera kesana, Naruto," tanpa pikir panjang Emile langsung menuruni tangga arena tersebut sambil diikuti oleh Naruto, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Hayato yang lepas kedali itu.

Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam arena tersebut dan berlari kearah Hayato yang sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi banyak goresan, duel ini memang cukup panjang, kedua belah pihak pasti akan mendapatkan luka walaupun dalam tingkatan berbeda.

Emile langsung mendekati Hayato kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkannya ada diatas pahanya sambil berusaha memeriksanya dengan teliti.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Emile-san?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berada didekat kedua teman barunya itu.

"Sepertinya Hayato kelelahan dan kehabisan energi, jadi dia tak sadar diri seperti ini," jawab Emile yang terlihat masih khawatir, dia tak bisa menahan rasa khawatirnya itu sampai sekarang.

"Begitu," ucap Naruto yang sedikit mengerti kemudan dia merogoh saku dalam pakaian seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana "Hei, ambil ini dan minumkan padanya sekarang juga itu akan memulihkan energinya," ucap Naruto yang langsung melemparkan botol kecil berwarna hijau kearah Emile.

Emile yang menangkap botol kecil itu dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya "Apa ini, Naruto?" tanya Emile.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Emile "Itu cairan pemulih energi, meskipun tidak menyadarkannya secara langsung tapi itu mempercepat pemulihannya," jawab Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih, Naruto," ucap Emile yang mulai membuka penutup botol kecil itu dan meminumkan isinya pada Hayato.

Laki-laki pirang itu mulai membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Claire dengan senyuman mengejek di bibirnya "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya melanggar pernyataanmu sendiri dan hampir merenggut nyawa orang lain dengan _Hundred_ -mu itu, Ratu 'Ngebor' yang tak Terkalahkan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengejek Sang Ketua OSIS tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang aneh," ucap Claire yang sedikit naik pitam karena sebutan aneh itu.

"Siapa aku itu tidaklah penting. Aku hanya kagum pada Ketua OSIS saat ini, melanggar peraturan hanya untuk kemenangannya sendiri dan hampir mencelakakan orang lain. Apa orang seperti itu yang harus menjadi teladan bagi para murid baru?" tanya Naruto dengan berniat menyindir perempuan tersebut.

Semua murid yang ada disana terutama murid-murid tahun kedua dan ketiga sedikit terperangah dengan perkataan Naruto, sebelumnya belum pernah ada yang berkata seperti itu kepada Sang Ratu itu sendiri. Naruto hanya jengkel, masih saja ada orang yang melakukan segala cara untuk menang meskipun dia melanggar janjinya sendiri.

"Yah, terserahlah. Masih banyak hal penting yang bisa kulakukan daripada mengurusi 'sampah' seperti kalian," ucap Naruto yang kembali berbalik dan menatap Emile yang tengah merawat Hayato.

Claire menggertakan giginya ketika mendengar dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan sampah oleh murid culun yang tak tahu tata krama itu "Jangan main-main denganku! _Aliceterion!_ " perempuan itu kembali memanggil _Hundred_ miliknya dan mengarahkannya pada murid baru itu.

 **Tratatata!!**

Peluru energi kembali dimuntahkan dari meriam tersebut dengan sasaran yang berbeda sekarang, murid lancang seperti itu harus diberi pelajaran sesekali.

 **Boooom!!!**

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi di dalam arena tersebut, perempuan berambut pirang itu tersenyum puas karena berhasil memberi pelajaran pada murid tak tahu sopan santun itu. Tentunya ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagi yang lainnya agar tidak menghina OSIS untuk apapun alasannya.

"Apa itu adalah tembakan terbaikmu? Hanya orang pengecut yang berani menyerang orang yang tak bersenjata dari belakang," ujar Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang dilindungi oleh perisai energi yang cukup tebal, serangan apapun tak akan bisa menembusnya.

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana bisa kau mengaktifkan perisai itu tanpa menggunakan _Hundred_? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Claire yang memasang ekspresi tak percaya, memunculkan perisai setebal itu tanpa mengaktifkan _Hundred_ itu hal yang sangat mustahil.

"Lebih baik kau sendiri yang mencari tahu, aku ingin menikmati masa tenangku di sekolah ini jadi jangan membuatku mengatakannya," ucap Naruto yang seakan tak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh perempuan itu kemudian dia berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya "Oh ya, apa kau pernah mencoba merasakan serangan milikmu sendiri?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Claire yang terlihat kebingungan, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Belum ya? Baiklah, aku akan membantumu merasakannya. _Reverse Black Hole_ ," ucap Naruto yang merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan menciptakan lubang hitam di hadapannya membuat semua orang terbelalak tak percaya melihatnya "Selamat menikmati!"

 **Buzzzzt!!!**

Energi berwarna hijau tiba-tiba keluar dari lubang tersebut dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan mengarah pada Claire yang sepertinya sudah mematung di tempat, menatap kearah energi yang datang kearahnya dengan begitu cepat. Dia langsung membuat perisai terkuatnya untuk menghalau serangan tersebut.

 **Buuumm!!!**

Ledakan kembali terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya, sepertinya Akademi _Little Garden_ harus menetapkan kalau hari ini adalah Hari penuh dengan Ledakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, asap tebal yang sempat membumbung tinggi itu mulai menipis dan menampakan Claire yang tengah terbaring di lantai dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan dari Naruto.

"Dari dulu aku tak suka dengan _Slayer_ yang membanggakan kekuatannya, dalam pertarungan sungguhan, kau tak akan bisa membanggakan kekuatanmu itu," gumamnya yang kemudian membalikan tubuhnya kembali untuk melihat apakah cairan itu bekerja pada Hayato atau tidak.

Akhirnya duel itu pun dinyatakan seri karena untuk beberapa alasan, selain Sang Ketua OSIS yang melanggar perkataannya sediri. Duel ini juga bukan duel resmi, jadi hukuman untuk Emile dan dua murid perempuan lainnya menjadi tidak berlaku.

 **Bersambung...**

Halo, kita bertemu lagi.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya dan saya minta maaf jika kurang memuaskan atau ada kata yang salah.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Anti weeaboo-faction** : Yah, nanti juga ada kalanya Naruto nunjukin kekuatannya kayak di chapter ini. Mungkin akan saya perbanyak peran Naruto nantinya.

 **yosi.f** : Terima kasih sudah mampir.

Maulanayusuf42: Sudah saya lanjutkan kok, tentang harem atau enggaknya tergantung cerita kedepannya saja.

 **ucihasarwan** : Kalau masalah pair masih pikir-pikir dulu sih, tergantung sama ceritanya aja.

 **Lang0874** : Sudah saya lanjutkan, terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

 **Gumizaq** : Emile itu cewek, tapi dia lagi nyamar jadi cowok buat ngedeketin Hayato.

 **Portgas D Ali** : Sudah saya lanjutkan.

 **Guest(1):** Sudah dilanjutkan. Saya gak akan tunda kalau gak sibuk.

 **Guest(2):** Tokoh utamanya Naruto kok.

 **Ridhoskw4321** : Ya, sepertinya kita sepemikiran. Saya minta maaf kalau scenenya agak sedikit memaksa.

 **NamikazeCloud** : Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya, saya juga akan selalu semangat menulis dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

 **mrheza26** : Sudah saya lanjutkan.

Jika kalian memiliki kritik atau saran, tuliskan saja di kolom review. Itu sangat membantu saya untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik lagi.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
